The present invention relates to power modules.
A typical power module includes a plurality of power semiconductor device interconnected to form a power circuit. Wirebonding is a well known method to obtain the physical interconnection between the power semiconductor devices of a power circuit.
Wirebonding, while convenient, is disadvantageous as it introduces additional resistance and inductance, which adversely affect the performance of the power module.
It is, therefore, desirable to eliminate wirebonding as a means of interconnection in order to improve the performance of the power module.